User blog:Type: Sparky/Trading September 2018 Update has launched!
This update changes nothing but everything. We can at last trade our cards, the Goblin Giant joins the Arena, and card levels have been made easier to comprehend. See this and all the other minor improvements we all need to know. But Is It a Giant Goblin? A new card has been released that can be collected now. The Goblin Giant is a 6 Elixir Epic card. It is unlocked in the Jungle Arena. The Goblin Giant is a tanky unit that carries around two Spear Goblins everywhere he goes - it's a weird but functional arrangement. He has a high number of hitpoints at 2394, does 146 damage every 1.7 seconds, and targets Buildings. As opposed to most tanks, he has a medium movement speed. The Spear Goblins in his sack are identical to regular Spear Goblins, but they can attack anything around the Goblin Giant, even while he's on the move. They're also deployed as standalone units when the Goblin Giant is destroyed. Not such a threatening card by himself - quite a threat with his speed and defense against weak units. This new card also comes with a new Event, the Goblin Giant Draft Challenge. This is a Draft Challenge which always takes place in the Jungle Arena. In this Draft Challenge, the Goblin Giant will always be available in the draft. It costs 100 Gems to enter and has one free entry. The one time rewards include Gold, all rarities of Trade Tokens, and the Goblin Giant at 12 wins. Hey Clanmate, Do You Want This? Trade Tokens have been introduced to the game, and you know what that means - it's time to trade your cards! Trade Tokens are a form of currency added with this update. They come in four rarities (Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary) which correspond to card rarities. Trade Tokens are primarily obtained through Clan War rewards, appearing as one of two rewards in a sack at the end of each Clan War, the other being even more Gold obtained by performing well in War. Trade Tokens can also be obtained through Events or special offers. Trade Tokens are always obtained one at a time. If you are lucky enough to be in possession of a Trade Token, these fantastic coins are used from the Request Cards button in your Clan. There are now two tabs, one for requesting cards as there has always been, but there is also a "Trade" tab. Here you can choose a card that you want a clanmate to give, and you can choose a card of your own that you are willing to give in return. Both cards must be of equal rarity to the Token used. If a clanmate decides to accept your trade, you will receive the cards you asked for and your clanmate will receive the cards you are giving away, as well as using one Trade Token. So long as the Trade is not accepted, nothing will actually be used - this means you can safely cancel a Trade if you decide against it later on. This also means you don't have to worry about Trades running out, because they don't. Players will trade 250 Commons, 50 Rares, 10 Epics or 1 Legendary, depending on what rarity is being traded. Gold will be obtained if the card received is already/has enough cards to be at/upgraded to maximum level. Card Level Standard This changes nothing but everything. Card levels will be standardized across all rarities so that Tournament Standard on all cards is level 9. This means that Common cards will still be unlocked at level 1, Rare cards will start at level 3, Epic cards will start at level 6, and Legendary cards will start at level 9. The current level of your Rare, Epic, and Legendary cards will go up by 2, 5, and 8 respectively. It's now easier to compare power between different cards with this change, but it may take some time to get used to seeing your opponent deploy a level 13 P.E.K.K.A. on your level 10 Miner. 2v2 Improvements *You can now see your partner's Elixir. *The health of the King Tower will no longer be obscured. *In spectator mode, the cards that each player plays will now appear above their respective King's head when they play it, making it easier to tell who plays what. Clan War Improvements *All Clan War battles will now count towards your Crown Chest. *All Gold obtained during Clan Wars will no longer be obtained during the War but instead will be obtained all at once from a sack, your "War Bounty," at the end of the War. This bounty also comes with one of two bonus rewards - even more Gold or one random Trade Token! *You must attack on War Day to obtain this bounty. Balance Changes A round of Balance Changes was launched two days before this update. This time, Supercell has been looking at Valkyrie, Royal Recruits, Barbarian Barrel, and more. *Valkyrie: Hit Speed slower 1.4sec -> 1.6sec *Royal Recruits: Damage +12% *Barbarian Barrel: Elixir cost decreased 3 -> 2, Damage -9%, Range shorter 7 -> 5, removed knock back *Witch: Hitpoints -3.5% *Prince: Hitpoints +5% *Lightning: Damage +5% *Royal Hogs: Hit Speed slower 1.1sec -> 1.2sec *Cannon Cart: Range shorter 5.5 –> 5 *Zappies: Changed reload mechanics Check out "the why" behind these changes! Miscellaneous *The sounds for the Royal Recruits have been updated. Category:Blog posts